El ángel
by Nina Bane
Summary: AU. Elliott y Alexander, mejor conocido como Starchild, son dos gemelos idénticos. Elliott es médico, Starchild trabaja en un bar-karaoke por las noches. Ambos se enamoraron de un ángel cuando estaban en el instituto. Ahora, 4 años después, han vuelto a encontrarlo. ¿Lograran hallar el lugar hacia el corazón del ángel o volverán a perderlo?
1. Chapter 1

Desde que eran pequeños, la gente siempre había confundido a Elliott y Alexander. Rara vez nacían gemelos totalmente iguales, pero ellos lo eran. Exactos como dos gotas de agua. Elliott lo odiaba, Alexander lo amaba. Adoraba a su hermano y poder ser él por unos minutos era fascinante. Los niños tenían los mismos amigos, mismas notas, mismo comportamiento...Hasta que Alexander entró en el coro de su instituto y se coló entre los más populares. Elliott se concentró en sus estudios, empeñado en ser médico. Alexander, rebautizado como Starchild, comenzó a mandar en el instituto, mientras su hermano bajaba cada día más. Se envidiaban el uno al otro con pasión.

Y entonces conocieron a una persona que le enseñó el verdadero significado de envidia. Blaine Anderson, lider de los Warblers, un coro rival, tenía algo que ambos hermanos querían, aunque Elliott aún no lo reconociese. Blaine Anderson tenía un ángel.

Los gemelos le conocieron en una de las competiciones de coros. Elliott le vio primero, porque Starchild estaba en el vestuario preparándose para su número. Voz angelical, ojos color cielo, piel de porcelana, cabello castaño y una sonrisa de ensueño. El corazón de chico se disparó mientras veía al ángel cantar y actuar. Su hermano no lo vio hasta que estuvieron en el escenario esperando el veredicto del jurado. Ambos coros empataron. Starchild cogió la mano del chico felicitándole por ganar, y entonces lo_ miró_. Elliott vio el instante en que su hermano se enamoró. Lo sintió en las venas. Sintió en la mano la misma electricidad que estaba sintiendo su hermano al tocarlo.

Starchild le observaba hambriento, sorprendido por la perfección del chico delante suya. Derritiéndose ante él. Y entonces Blaine rompió la fantasía de los hermanos abrazando al muchacho por detrás y dándole la vuelta para darle un beso de celebración. El sonrojo del ángel fue el culmen para ambos.

Se les rompió el corazón tan rápido como se habían enamorado. Ambos lo sintieron. Eso no impidió que se obsesionasen con él. No evitó que la semana que pasaron en NY por la competición de coros prácticamente se pegaran a él. Tampoco impidió el traslado de ambos hermanos a NY, para la universidad, porque sabían que el chico iría allí.

Elliott entró en la universidad de medicina, mientras que Starchild entró en Tish, ambos con expedientes excelentes. Ambos con el corazón roto.

La obsesión fue disminuyendo, reduciéndose a inusuales sueños por parte de Elliott y a la tendencia de Starchild a salir con ojiazules. Fotos hechas a escondidas y recuerdos de roces eran sus reliquias más preciadas. El ángel desapareció de sus vidas.

Hasta que una mañana, Elliott entró en la habitación del nuevo paciente, un joven ingresado por intento de suicidio. Según el informe, se había abierto las muñecas. Se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a un suicida depresivo.

-Hola Kurt Hummel, soy el Doctor Elliott Gilbert, y tú eres...-alzó la mirada para ver al paciente y se quedó congelado. Dos pozos color azul cielo le devolvían la mirada, hundidos en una cara perfecta color porcelana, enmarcada por un hermoso castaño, y con unos labios de ensueño que sabía que emitían el sonido más perfecto del mundo. Su corazón se aceleró mientras sus pómulos enrojecían.-El ángel...

* * *

_**Hola:3**_

_**Nueva historia, para cuando termine No Tan Diferentes, que ya solo queda el epílogo...Sí, es Kelliott.**_

_**Antes de nada, soy Klainer, pero Kurtbastian es mi OTP y Kelliott es mi nuevo placer prohibido...Solo soy una Kurtsie que quiere a su niño feliz sin gente infiel C:**_

_**Espero que os guste esta locura de fic que se me ha ocurrido :3**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Nina Bane**_


	2. Wonderwall

_Dos días antes_

-Hoy nos vamos de bares, levanta tu culo de princesa del sofá y arréglate.-dijo Sebastian entrando por la puerta e ignorando el exagerado puchero de Kurt.-No estoy viendo el puchero, Hummel, no puedes controlarme. Solo tienes dos meses, tienes que disfrutar lo que te queda de vida.

-Sebastian, voy a casarme, no a morirme.

-¿No es lo mismo?-hizo una mueca.-Morirá lo divertido en ti. Morirá mi Kurt.-le dedicó un puchero acompañado de ojitos de cachorro.

-Bas, no hagas...-apartó la mirada mientras el chico acentuaba el puchero.

-Por favor, princesa, he oído de un bar nuevo que tiene un cantante muy muy sexy...

-Eres un suricato pervertido, Smythe.-le sacó la lengua.-Si digo que sí...¿Dejaras de hacer ese puchero?

Sebastian se tiró sobre él abrazándolo y llenando su cara de besos.

-No. ¡No! ¡SURICATO MALO!-rompió a reír intentando librarse de él.

-Está bien...Me voy a la ducha...¡Hummythe está de vuelta!

Kurt hizo una mueca.

-No unas nuestros apellidos, Suricato.

-Tú amas que los una.

Kurt suspiró cuando su compañero desapareció en el cuarto de baño, y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá para terminar el diseño en el que estaba trabajando. Estaba a gusto con su vida. Trabajaba en , se había graduado en NYADA, estaba a punto de sacar una línea de ropa, vivía con Sebastian (que tras _madurar_ había dejado de ser un idiota completo para pasar a ser un idiota a tiempo parcial) e iba a casarse en dos meses con el chico de sus sueños. Blaine. No pudo reprimir las ganas de bailar de felicidad e improvisó un rápido bailecito en el salón.

Sabía que Sebastian no aprobaba su boda. Cuando se había enterado del compromiso, había hecho una mueca y dicho que _Vaya desperdicio de sensualidad y hermosura._ Kurt había pasado una semana sin hablarle, ofendido por el hecho de que su mejor amigo pensase que Blaine iba a desperdiciarse por él. Al finalizar la semana, se habían emborrachado. Entre tragos, Sebastian había comentado que el imbécil de Blaine no merecía tanta perfección. La mente borracha de Kurt entendió que Bas también se había referido a él cuando dijo lo del desperdicio. Se sintió extrañamente halagado.

Si bien Sebastian estaba contra la boda, eso no le impidió imponerse como padrino _único, inimitable y sexy_, según su propia definición. Kurt se había reído de esa definición. Blaine se lo había comido con la mirada, provocando náuseas a Sebastian.

Tenía la sensación de que Kurt era la persona con más cuernos de todo Estados Unidos. Pero no tenía pruebas, no podía salvar a su amigo.

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy jodido, pensó Sebastian siguiendo la mirada de Kurt al otro lado del primer bar donde habían entrado. Contra la pared, dos cuerpos se entrelazaban con vertiginosa pasión, separando sus labios solo para tomar aire. Incluso a esa distancia, Blaine era irreconocible. Por la cara de Kurt, él también le había reconocido. El ojiazul apuró su copa y la dejó en la barra, se sacó su anillo de compromiso y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Kurt...

-Vamos al bar de tu cantante sexy.-dijo con la voz quebrada y tintada por el alcohol.

Sebastian no discutió. Si Kurt necesitaba emborracharse. por él perfecto. Mientras no entrase en una de sus depresiones, cualquier cosa. No soportaba las lágrimas de _su_ Kurt.

Mientras caminaban de un bar a otro, Sebastian notaba los ojos de Kurt fijos en su cara, observando cada detalle.

-Bas...¿Crees que soy sexy?-susurró con voz débil, casi solo pronunciando las palabras. La sangre en las venas del más alto aceleró su recorrido mientras Sebastian notaba la excitación crecer en su cuerpo.

-Claro que eres sexy, Hummel...¿Acaso crees que yo viviría con alguien no sexy? Hundiría mi reputación.

-Como si tú tuvieses de eso...

Llegaron al bar. Kurt miró el cartel que colgaba fuera, que anunciaba que era noche de Karaoke. Sebastian ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba usando una combinación mortal de pucheros y ojitos de cachorro. Le puso una mano en la cara para no verlo.

-No, no voy a cantar. Sube tú y deslumbralos con tus encantos femeninos.-quería que Kurt cantase. Sabía que el canto era como una terapia para el castaño.

-Te odio.

-Me amas, Hummel.-dio una palmada en su trasero y le señaló el escenario, donde el dueño presentaba al próximo cantante. Ojos azules perfilados en negro, pelo azabache, piel cobriza, boca de ensueño y enfundado en cuero. A Kurt se le hizo la boca agua.

-Antes de continuar con nuestra noche de karaoke, pido un aplauso para nuestra estrella de la noche, ¡Starchild!

El chico hizo una mueca irónica y se sentó frente al micrófono con una guitarra. Tocó un par de veces el micrófono comprobando que funcionara.

-Soy Starchild. Normalmente tocaría una canción propia, pero hoy es un día especial para mi. Hoy hace tres años que conocí a la persona que robó mi corazón. Esta canción es para mi ángel de ojos azules.

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you,_  
_By now you should have somehow_  
_Realised what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_  
_About you now_

_Back beat, the word is on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out,_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before,_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't belive that anybody feels the way that I do_  
_About you now_

_And all the roads we have are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that i would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonder wall_

_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back at you_  
_By now you should have somehow_  
_Realised what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do_  
_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I dont know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonder wall_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonder wall_

Kurt no podía respirar. Ese chico tan etéreo tenía una voz tan...perfecta, que golpeaba con exactitud cada nota...Envidió al ángel del chico. Él quería que volviesen a cantarle así. Blaine llevaba años sin cantarle, y tampoco había elegido canciones muy acertadas en el pasado. Sin embargo la de ese chico era perfecta en este momento. Armándose de valor, se apuntó en la lista de cantantes. El dueño le anunció tras la larga y merecida ovación a Starchild. Los cantantes se cruzaron, sus manos se rozaron. Y la electricidad recorrió al pelinegro, tres años después. Bajó del escenario rápido, para poder ver al chico. Se subió a un taburete para poder ver mejor. Cuerpo delgado y esbelto, ojos azules, piel de alabastro, labios rosados, hermoso cabello castaño..._Su _ángel. O al menos se parecía. Entonces el chico comenzó a cantar. Y no le quedó ninguna duda. Era su ángel.

_I walk a lonely road _  
_The only one that I have ever known _  
_Don't know were it goes _  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone _  
_I walk this empty street _  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _  
_Were the city sleeps _  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _  
_I walk alone I walk alone _  
_I walk alone and I walk a- _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _  
_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _  
_'Till then I'll walk alone _

_Ah..ah.. _

_I'm walking down the line _  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind _  
_On the border line of the edge _  
_And where I walk alone _  
_Read between the lines _  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright _  
_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive _  
_And I walk alone _  
_I walk alone I walk alone _  
_I walk alone and I walk a- _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _  
_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _  
_'Till then I'll walk alone _

_Ah..ah.. _  
_I walk alone and I walk a- _

_I walk this empty street _  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _  
_Were the city sleeps _  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a- _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _  
_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Till then I'll walk alone._

Quiso abrazarle. Llevarle a un lugar seguro, atraparlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Mimarlo. Hacerle ver que no estaba solo. Que siempre le había tenido a él. Cuando Kurt bajó del escenario, se acercó unos pasos con la intención de hablarle. Pero no pudo. No quería ver el rechazo en esos ojos de cielo. Cogió un trozo de papel y escribió apresuradamente "_677867936. No estás solo, ángel. __**Starchild **__"_ Cuando pasó por su lado, deslizó el papel en su bolsillo trasero. También dejó una copa encargada para el chico. Pero no pudo acercarse más. El mismo miedo que le había impedido acercarse a él hace tres años se lo impedía ahora. Con una sonrisa triste, Starchild regresó al escenario. Ojalá el ángel usase su teléfono.

* * *

Kurt se estaba desnudando cuando escuchó un crujido en sus pantalones. Hurgó en los bolsillos hasta encontrar un trozo de papel doblado. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

"¿_En serio, Estrella? ¿Acaso no estamos todos solos? K"_

El móvil de Starchild vibró. Su sonrisa ocupó toda la cara. Al parecer era posible enamorarse más del ángel.

De _Kurt._

* * *

**_HOOOLAAAA :D_**

**_Les ofrezco esta vista al pasado para que vayan entendiendo el intento de suicidio de Kurtie...uuuuy, si ha conocido al hermano antes... ;)_**

**_Bienvenidos Kelliott shippers aventureros, al mundo del ángel...No olviden dejar su review ;3_**

**_Besitos y Kurt y Elliott bailado en una barra Stripper (NECESITO VER ESO)_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	3. Never Close Our Eyes

Kurt miró al médico ladeando la cabeza, confuso. Le resultaba muy familiar, pero no sabía de donde. Y esa expresión...No era capaz de recordar. Por mucho que lo intentase, había un vacío en su mente. Poco recordaba más allá de los gritos de Blaine, del cuchillo contra su piel y el dolor de ser llevado al hospital.

-¿Le conozco, doctor?-preguntó cuidadosamente, sin ser consciente del dolor que causó en Elliott esa pregunta.  
-Puede que coincidiesemos un par de veces en el instituto.-susurró nervioso.-¿Quiere que haga pasar a su amigo? El señor Smythe está fuera.  
-Oh..Si, Claro.-fijó la mirada en la vendas de sus muñecas. Elliott dejó el cuarto.

* * *

El joven médico observó el pasillo buscando a Sebastian; viendo que la silla donde este había estado sentado estaba vacía. Torció la esquina y se topó con Smythe, que tenía una mano apoyada en la pared mientras miraba hambriento a...  
-¿Jesse?-Elliott les miró sorprendido, mientras su amigo daba un salto y le miraba ruborizándose con fuerza, mientras Sebastian le miraba con dulzura.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Olvidaste el almuerzo en casa y entonces me he encontrado con Seb, y...

-¿Seb?-alzó una ceja mirándolos.-¿Vosotros os conocéis?

-Nos conocimos en un bar.-Sebastian le miró desafiante rodeando la cintura del otro y pegándolo a la suya propia.-¿Algún problema?

-Simplemente... no os violéis en mi hospital.-dirigió una mirada suspicaz al brazo que rodeaba la cintura de su amigo.-Kurt ha despertado.

Sebastian cambió la cara, soltando inmediatamente a Jesse, que le dirigió una mirada de molestia. Smythe presionó un beso en la sien del otro antes de irse hacia la habitación de Kurt. Elliott le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche a Jesse.

-No me mires así.

-¿No estabas verdadera, loca y únicamente enamorado de Alexander?-se burló.

-Tengo derecho a pasar página si no me echa cuenta. Él nunca va a ser feliz conmigo.-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Cuando dejas ir a alguien que amas con la excusa de que será más feliz sin ti, es porque te gusta sentirte miserable.

-Tú eres un experto, ¿verdad?-le miró con frialdad antes de irse, dejando a Elliott dolido y furioso.

* * *

Después de ver a Kurt y oír su historia, Sebastian estaba furioso. Kurt era _su_ chico y su vida valía más de lo que Blaine le había dicho. Blaine había reducido la autoestima de Kurt a cero, dejándole miserable, vacío y solo, sin nadie con quien desahogarse. Indefenso ante los insultos y mentiras de Blaine. Indefenso ante si mismo.

Smythe cogió su teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Jesse? Necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

* * *

Jesse había tenido un día casi perfecto. Había despertado abrazado por un chico ardiente (Sebastian Smythe), había desayunado con el chico caliente, que había _insistido_ en hacerle de desayunar. Después el chico se había ido.

Más tarde, en el hospital, al que había ido para darle su almuerzo a Elliott, se había encontrado de nuevo con Sebastian, y habían estado coqueteando hasta que Elliott había llegado para joderlo todo. Pero Sebastian le había besado la sien antes de irse, lo que no había estado nada mal. Elliott se había ocupado de joderlo todo otra vez con un par de crueles y bien dirigidas palabras hacia su punto débil, Alexander "Starchild" Gilbert, del que llevaba años enamorado sin ser correspondido.

Sebastian había salvado su día de nuevo llamándole para salir. Claro que Jesse no imaginaba que Sebastian fuera a salir aún más cabreado del apartamento donde habían ido, ni que fuese a tener los nudillos manchados de sangre. Terminaron en el piso de Sebastian, el dueño decidido a cogerse una buena borrachera.

Jesse sabía que habían empezado igual la última noche y que había terminado llorando por Alexander, y que por eso Smythe le había abrazado hasta que se durmió, pero no se negó. Bebió con Sebastian mientras este despotricaba contra un tal Blaine y hablaba exaltando las cualidades de Kurt, que por lo que Jesse pudo capturar, era el chico del hospital. Sebastian parecía enamorado de él. Tan enamorado como Alexander estaba de su ángel. Cuando Jesse comenzó a sentir la punzada de celos, la aceptó con amargura, acostumbrado a sentirla cuando Starchild hacía largos monólogos sobre su amado.

Lo que Jesse no sabía es que Sebastian había sentido los mismos celos cada vez que él hablaba de Starchild.

* * *

Starchild oteó entre el público buscando a Kurt. No pudo negar la desilusión al no verlo, a la que vez que se insultaba a sí mismo por creer que vendría. Sólo habían intercambiado un par de mensajes, ni siquiera habían vuelto a hablar desde el último. Probablemente el ángel ya se había olvidado de él. Temblando, se acomodó en el escenario y tomó el micrófono.

-Para todos los que no queréis perder a alguien...

_I wish that this night would never be over _  
_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die _  
_So let's just stay awake until we grow older _  
_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never! _

_I don't wanna let a minute get away _  
_Cause we got no time to lose _  
_None of us are promised to see tomorrow _  
_And what we do is ours to choose _

_Forget about the sunrise _  
_Fight the sleep in your eyes _  
_I don't wanna miss a second with you _  
_Let's stay this way forever _  
_It's only getting better if we want it to _

_But you know I wish that this night would never be over _  
_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die _  
_So let's just stay awake until we grow older _  
_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never! _

_It's so hard to think this would fade away _  
_But what goes up must come down _  
_Why can't we just live life with no consequence _  
_That no way living the now _

_Forget about the sunrise _  
_Fight the sleep in your eyes _  
_I don't wanna miss a second with you _  
_Let's stay this way forever _  
_It only gets better if we want it to _

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over _  
_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die _  
_So let's just stay awake until we grow older _  
_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

El último "never" se quebró en sus labios, mientras lloraba por primera vez en un escenario.

* * *

_**Hola:3**_

_**Quiero explicar una cosa. Mis fics siempre van a dedicados a alguien. No tan Diferentes iba dedicado a dos personas, mi querida Suww, a quien yo conozco como Marinu3, que es mi Sebastian y yo soy su Kurt, y al Sebastian que creó al Kurt que conocisteis en NTD, mi querida Sonia.**_

_**Ellas son los dos Sebastianes en mi vida. Tengo sentimientos muy diferentes por ambas, pero ambas son Sebastian para mí.**_

_**Respecto a El Ángel, va dirigido a mi Elliott. Bea, esto es para ti. Por hacerme ver que aún quedaba más Kurt por explorar, por hacerme renacer.**_

_**También suelo homenajear personas en los capítulos.**_

_**El último fue un homenaje a Suww (Marinu) con esas dos canciones, que la han picado lo suficiente como para publicar su Niff (QUE DEBÉIS LEER PORQUE ES LO MEJOR QUE HA PISADO FANFICTION).**_

_**Este capítulo es un homenaje a Bea, por lo que ha pasado, lo que está pasando y lo que pasará. Te quiero, Elliott mía. Este capítulo es para ti porque le dedicaste esta canción a Kurt. Te la devuelvo.**_

_**Por supuesto, a Sonia, J, M y Marinuqui.**_

_**A todos los que leéis y dejáis reviews.**_

_**A los duendecillos alérgicos al botón de review pero que leen también.**_

_**A Bastian.**_

_**A Pepelu, aunque sé que quizás nunca lea esto.**_

_**A todos**_

_**Nina Bane**_

_**PD:"Lo malo no es que se muera el cuerpo. Es que se muera el alma y el cuerpo siga en pie"**_


	4. Les secrets de ton coeur

Elliott y Kurt se hicieron inseparables. El doctor tenía muchas horas libres que no dudaba en pasar en la habitación del muchacho. Kurt le agradecía la compañía, y sobre todo agradecía que viese más allá de las vendas en sus muñecas y no le juzgase, que simplemente fueran Kurt y Elliott. El médico estaba extasiado. Pasaba horas sentado a su lado, debatiendo con él o simplemente escuchándole mientras sostenía su mano. Esa era una de las ventajas. Podía tocarlo, abrazarlo, incluso acariciarlo. Kurt nunca se apartaba, parecía absorber cada muestra de cariño con necesidad, como uno de esos cachorros maltratados que te miran suplicando afecto.

El ojiazul comenzó a depender de Elliott para todo. Era él quien se ocupaba de que se comida fuera mejor que la del resto del hospital, quien le escuchaba y mimaba, quien mantenía lejos la locura y lo alejaba de la depresión que le había causado cada grito, cada insulto de Blaine. Blaine, quien no soportaba que el mundo no girase a su alrededor, y despreciaba sus diseños, quien nunca escuchaba sus noticias, quien era posesivo y le dejaba de lado. Blaine, que le había engañado.

Cuando pensaba en esa noche, había un vacío en la mente de Kurt. Sabía que le había visto, sabía que había ido a otro bar con Bas, sabía que había cantado...Pero no encontraba explicación para los dos mensajes, uno enviado y otro recibido, que había intercambiado con un tal Starchild.

"_¿En serio, Estrella? ¿Acaso no estamos todos solos? K"_

_"Puede...Pero tú estas menos solo, ángel...Me tienes a mi. S"_

De nuevo ese apodo, ángel. El mismo que usaba Elliott. Kurt estaba confuso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se dirigiría a él como si fuese un ángel?

* * *

Kurt estaba aburrido. Elliott estaba trabajando, Sebastian estaba devorando a alguien, a juzgar por los jadeos al otro lado del teléfono cuando había hablado con él. Por supuesto, Blaine estaba descartado. Suspirando, se recostó revisando su bandeja de mensajes. Y entonces lo vio. Nunca había respondido a Starchild. Tecleó rápidamente.

_"Dicen que los ángeles son los seres más solitarios del mundo. K"_

En un piso a kilómetros de allí, un móvil sonó, despertando a su propietario. Starchild lo cogió, protegiéndose los ojos del brillo de la pantalla. Se le paró el corazón. Un mensaje de Kurt.

_"Bueno...Si no eres un ángel, ¿Considerarías ser el dueño de mi corazón? S"_

_"¿Qué pasó con su dueño anterior? K"_

_"Nunca ha habido otro dueño. S"_

_"...Lo cuidaré bien. K"_

Starchild jadeó, con el corazón a mil por hora, mientras miraba la conversación. Estaba coqueteando con el ángel. Coqueteando con _Kurt_. Se pellizcó el brazo e hizo una mueca. No, no estaba soñando.

_"No esperaba menos...¿Qué haces despierto? S"_

_"No puedo dormir :c K"_

Se mordió el labio, tomando una decisión. Marcó el número. La voz de su ángel al otro lado le quitó el aliento.

-Ho...Hola, no cuelgues...Vo...Voy a cantarte, ¿Vale? ¿Crees que eso te ayudará a dormir?

-Si...-susurró la voz al otro lado.

Carraspeó y se movió hasta el piano, puso el teléfono en la madera y comenzó a tocar y cantar.

_Ton regard comme une caresse _  
_Je me sens si bien _  
_Puis tes yeux s'envolent et me laissent _  
_Et je n'ai plus rien _  
_Qu'un reflet de toi _  
_Tu es loin déjà _

_Je ne connais pas _  
_Tous les secrets de ton coeur _  
_Mais je viens quand même, tu vis _  
_Quelque part entre douleur et douceur _  
_Mais je viens quand même _  
_Je te suis quand même _

_Tu m'entoures comme un drap de soie _  
_Je me sens si bien _  
_Puis je perds l'écrin de tes bras _  
_Et je n'ai plus rien _  
_Tu t'en vas là-bas _  
_Tu es loin de moi _

_Je ne connais pas _  
_Tous les secrets de ton coeur _  
_Mais je viens quand même, tu vis _  
_Quelque part entre douleur et douceur _  
_Mais je viens quand même _  
_Je te suis quand même_

Finalizó la canción susurrando, sonriendo al escuchar la respiración pausada y dormida del chico.

-Descansa, Kurt...

* * *

Elliott entró en el cuarto y se ruborizó, maravillado ante la imagen frente a él. Kurt dormía acurrucado en la cama, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos sonriendo, el cabello cayendo enmarcando sus rasgos. Esbozando una sonrisa, tapó a Kurt y le quitó el móvil de la mano para dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Presionó un beso contra la frente de Kurt, lo que hizo que este arrugase la nariz en sueños, viéndose aún más adorable. Sin poder contenerse, le hizo una foto.

-Descansa, Kurt...-susurró dejando otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla, antes de salir del cuarto.

No escuchó el susurro de Kurt, que le hubiese roto el corazón.

-Starchild...-sonrió dormido.

* * *

Jesse miraba dormir al chico semi desnudo que yacía a su lado. Acarió la mejilla de Sebastian con cariño antes de inclinarse y besarle suavemente. Supo cuando Sebastian despertó porque le empezó a devolver el beso. Se separaron con un leve sonido húmedo, buscando aire. Sebastian acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, rozando su nariz con la suya.

-Buenos días...-susurró contra sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa a Jesse. Volvió a unir sus labios en un beso lento.-¿Has dormido bien? Siento que ayer no...

Jesse suspiró y sonrió con dulzura. La noche había empezado bien, Sebastian le había llevado a cenar para agradecerle todo, habían bebido demasiado...Y habían terminado comiéndose a besos en el piso del ojiverde. La ropa había volado, siendo innecesaria, mientras las manos exploraban la piel desnuda. Los labios de Jesse habían trazado con besos todo el pecho de Sebastian, alternándose con lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, y se había visto recompensado por los gemidos entrecortados del otro. Kurt había llamado en ese momento, interrumpiéndoles momentáneamente, aunque Sebastian le había colgado entre jadeos entrecortados.

Después de eso no habían pasado de los besos y caricias. No había estado mal, incluso habían despertado abrazados...Jesse comenzaba a hacerse adicto a esos despertares.

-No te preocupes...No tengo problemas en ir lento..-susurró acurrucándose en su pecho. Sebastian le acarició la espalda, con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Necesito hacer esto bien, Jess...No quiero seguir jodiendo vidas...No quiero estropear esto...

-Créeme, Smythe...no vas a estropear nada.

Sus labios se juntaron.

Sebastian decidió que, quizás, Jesse podría tener un poco de razón.

* * *

**_Hola :3_**

**_Isse, todo perfecto, salvo que Jesse es el mejor amigo de Starchild x3_**

**_Gracias a todos los lectores_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	5. Sweet Dreams

Jesse tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y reír a la vez. Estaba en el sofá, sentado al lado de Sebastian, mientras ambos se encogían bajo la mirada de reproche de Kurt. Suspiró, bajando más la mirada.

_*Flashback*_

_Desayunar con Sebastian, limpiarle los labios, devorarlos…Sebastian empujándole contra la pared mientras besaba sus labios con ansia, como si no pudiese tener suficiente de él…Sus manos encontrando el camino bajo la camiseta del ojiverde y quitándola, un pequeño jadeo saliendo de este. Pasó un dedo por la línea de pelo que guiaba a su ingle, mordiéndose el labio cuando Sebastian movió las caderas al tacto rozando sus entrepiernas. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, y fue atrapado por la boca del otro, que se estrelló contra la suya intentando callarle mientras sus caderas se unían en un sinfín de movimientos, frotando sus erecciones, llevándose al límite. Pronto se vio alzado por Sebastian, que lo cargó hasta el sofá sin dejar de besarle o acariciarle. Lo tumbó y comenzó a besar cada trozo libre de piel, probando su sabor, recordando cada caricia con una mordida, y chupando de nuevo allí donde las marcas comenzaban a clarear. La mente de Jesse estaba desecha, solo podía pensar en Sebastian tocándole, besándole, dejando marcas en su cuerpo…Sebastian, Sebastian…Supo por la sonrisa de suficiencia del chico que había estado gimiendo su nombre, pero la dio igual. Enlazó sus manos en el cuello del otro hasta que volvió a tomar el control de la situación, y sus ingles se encontraron de nuevo como dos viejas amigas, conociéndose y probando a la otra. Justo cuando Jesse estaba al límite y Sebastian comenzaba a moverse más rápido, la puerta se abrió, y un chillido se oyó. Jesse dio un gemido exasperado mientras el ojiverde se sonrojaba totalmente._

_-Kurt, no recordaba que volvías hoy…_

_Kurt. Siempre Kurt. Tanto física como emocionalmente, Kurt siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpirles._

_*Fin flashback*_

Kurt dejó de pasear mirándoles con reproche para parar frente a Sebastian.

-Si te quieres tirar a alguien, tienes un cuarto. Con una preciosa cama. Pero el sofá es propiedad de los dos, Sebastian. De. Los. Dos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres unirte y formar un trío?—Jesse disimuló una mueca.—Porque si es eso, no pienso compartir a Jesse.

El corazón del chico se disparó. No quería compartirlo con nadie más. Sebastian le consideraba suyo. Una sensación cálida se disparó en sus entrañas mientras por primera vez experimentaba el ser deseado por alguien a quien deseaba.

* * *

Kurt entró en el bar de mal humor. A su lado iban Sebastian y Jesse, luciendo como dos adolescentes enamoradas. Daban verdaderas ganas de potar de lo dulces que resultaban. Las pocas veces que no estaban intercambiando besos o Sebastian no estaba besando el cuello de Jesse, estaban acariciándose (no tan sutilmente como creían) por debajo de la ropa. Y si, Kurt quería mucho a su amigo, pero justo ahora no era lo que quería ver. No lo necesitaba.

Entraron justo cuando el cantante subía al escenario. Kurt parpadeó mirándole, le resultaba muy familiar. Ojos azul eléctrico, pelo negro como la noche, ropa de cuero. Sentía mariposas en el estómago al mirarle, pero no lograba ponerle nombre. Y entonces el chico comenzó a cantar.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_  
_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_I want to use you and abuse you_  
_I want to know what's inside you_  
_(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on_  
_Keep your head up, movin' on_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on_  
_Keep your head up, movin' on_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on_  
_Keep your head up, movin' on_  
_Movin' on!_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_  
_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_  
_I'm gonna know what's inside_  
_Gonna use you and abuse you_  
_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

Sweet dreams de Marilyn Manson. Conocía la canción, uno de sus profesores en diseño había sido adicto a ella y la ponía durante la clase para "animar" a los alumnos. A Kurt le daba grima, tanto Manson como su voz. Y sin embargo…El chico la hacía tan diferente con su voz aterciopelada, tan suave, tan…Tan hermosa.

Y fue en ese momento cuando le golpeó el reconocimiento. Starchild. Ese era el cantante. El chico de su móvil, él que le había cantado hasta dormir. Cuando bajó del escenario, corrió a su lado, para encontrarse con que Sebastian y Jesse ya estaban a su lado, y su amigo estaba siendo presentado. Se acercó lentamente, viendo la mirada que le dedicó Starchild a Bas. De reconocimiento, como si fueran dos machos dominantes luchando por un terreno. Y entonces entró en el campo de visión de Starchild.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron con algo totalmente diferente, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban con algo parecido al deseo…Kurt se estremeció.

-¡Ángel!—esquivó a los tortolitos para abrazar con fuerza a Kurt.—Hola señor ángel solitario…

-¿No habíamos quedado en que era el dueño de tu corazón?—susurró, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba coqueteando.

Starchild se sonrojó mientras Kurt le miraba maravillado.

A lo lejos, Jesse les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, dolido al comprender que era Kurt a quien habían amado y amaban todos los hombres en su vida.

De nuevo, se perdió la mirada llena de celos que le dirigía Sebastian.

* * *

**_Hola :D_**

**_Si, Marilyn Manson xD Me apetecía darle eso a Starchild, no sé. Elliott brilla por su ausencia, brillará por su presencia en el próximo. _**

**_A ver, Isse xD Jesse está/estaba enamorado de Starchild, sí, pero también es su mejor amigo. Es totalmente posible y es muy doloroso, créeme._**

**_Espero que os guste el capítulo...(/-\) Si os gusta, me lo decís en ese botón tan lindo que pone "Review"...Y si no os gusta, pues también :D Me lanzáis piedras por ahí:3_**

**_Besitos_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	6. Cita

_1 mes más tarde..._

Kurt se miró en el espejo una vez más, mordiendo su labio indeciso mientras pasaba una mano por su ropa, alisando las arrugas invisibles de su camiseta de pico negra, moldeaba de nuevo sus ajustados pantalones rojos y volvía a arreglar los cordones de sus botas de caña alta. Suspiró nervioso mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo, desordenándolo.

-Kurt, ya lo tienes babeando por ti, ¿Acaso quieres que te viole en la consulta?-gruñó Sebastian sin mirarle, mensajeándose con Jesse.

-¿Miedo de que tu novio me vea y sufra otro ataque de celos?

-Jesse no es mi novio y no está celoso de ti.-se quejó, no por primera vez.

-Lleváis un mes y medio, has sido fiel, le colmas de atenciones y caprichos, eres asquerosamente cursi con él, y todo eso sin haber tenido sexo aún con él. Creía que vivía con Sebastian Smythe.-hizo un puchero sobre actuado.

-Si dejases de interrumpir, quizás nos hubiésemos acostado.-le miró con frialdad.-Vete con el médico.

-Estás enamorándote, Bas. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor para todos.

-Vete. Ya.

La risa de Kurt le siguió mientras salía del apartamento.

* * *

Elliott jadeó cuando Kurt entró en la consulta, y ambos se ruborizaron mientras el médico se comía con la mirada las piernas largas y estilizabas de Kurt, quedándose después enganchado en sus caderas estrechas. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa tímida y se dirigió hacia la mesa moviendo sutilmente sus caderas, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido al otro chico, que le observaba con los labios entreabiertos en un jadeo silencioso y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. La autoestima de Kurt dio un pequeño salto mientras el calor se arremolinaba en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Bien, Kurt...-consiguió balbucear finalmente, con la mirada fija en los ojos azules del paciente, luchando por no mirar sus labios, rosados y húmedos, invitando al beso que llevaba un mes deseando. Inspiró hondo, notando sus pantalones más apretados.-Las incisiones en tus muñecas han sanado correctamente, sin ninguna infección, y no presentas ningún signo propicio a la aparición de una depresión, tampoco creemos que vayas a recaer, muestras una vitalidad y una salud mayores a cuando llegaste aquí hace un mes.

-Sí, gracias a cierto médico talentoso y sexy.-le miró fijamente mientras hablaba. Elliott se ruborizó tanto que resultaba cómico.-Hay un médico que me ha cuidado tanto fuera como dentro del hospital, que se ha preocupado por mi más allá de la relación paciente-doctor, y que me hace sonreír apenas pienso en él. Pienso en ese médico cuando veo cosas hermosas, cosas lindas o cosas especiales, porque hace crecer sentimientos lindos, hermosos y especiales en mi interior. Hace un mes y medio, estaba decidido a decirle adiós al amor y a la vida para siempre...Pero parece que ninguno de ellos me quiere dejar ir, Elliott...-cogió su mano y sonrió cuando Elliott comenzó a acariciar su mano haciendo círculos con el pulgar.

-¿Saldrías conmigo hoy? Comer y dar un paseo después...Solo si te apetece...-Murmuró nervioso, mirando a sus ojos.

-¿Puedo comerte a ti?.-le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo.

-Soy el postre...-Kurt rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó en su regazo, mientras Elliott rodeó su cintura estrechándolo en sus brazos. Inspiró su aroma, sonriendo contra la piel de su cuello.-Aunque eres tú el que huele dulce...Me pregunto sí...-besó con parsimonia el cuello de Kurt y lamió lentamente, probando su piel.

-¿Sa...Sabe bien?-jadeó pegando su frente a la del médico.

-Delicioso...-rozó su nariz contra la suya, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, casi rozando sus labios, sus alientos entremezclándose.

Justo cuando sus labios iban a juntarse, la puerta de la consulta se abrió y ambos se apartaron, ruborizados y evitando la mirada del otro. Se escuchó una risa divertida en la puerta mientras Jesse entraba y la cerraba, mirándoles pícaro. Kurt escondió la cara en el pecho de Elliott, escuchando el corazón acelerado del chico, mientras sentía sus brazos apretarse con más fuerza a su alrededor.

-Ah, la venganza es algo tan dulce, Kurt...-rió el recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jesse?-gruñó Elliott.

-Olvidaste el almuerzo de nuevo, pequeño desastre.

-No lo olvidé...Iba a invitar a Kurt a comer...

-¿Lo tenías planeado?.-susurró el castaño escondiendo una sonrisa en su pecho.

-Quería sorprenderte...

Jesse puso los ojos en blanco, observando como se encerraban en su propia burbuja. Sabía que Elliott no era Alexander, pero eran casi exactos, y los celos se arremolinaron, calientes, en su estómago, destrozándole. Intentó pensar en Sebastian, en lo mucho que se estaba enamorando de él...Pero ver a la copia de tu primer amor con otro lo estaba matando. Salió de la consulta logrando no llorar, sin ser advertido por los otros dos. Elliott presionó un beso en su sien.

-¿Puedes esperar fuera? En seguida salgo...

Apenas el castaño salió de la consulta, Elliott se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando tanto su sonrisa tonta como su sonrojo. Tenía a Kurt. Le interesaba a Kurt, al ser más adorable del universo. Había estado a punto de besarlo, había probado su piel. Kurt había estado en su regazo. Y ahora iban a salir en una _cita._ Quiso gritar de felicidad.

* * *

Kurt esperaba afuera, sintiéndose volar. Si no hubiese sido por Jesse, hubiese besado a Elliott _Starchild _Gilbert. A su médico, al cantante nocturno que le convertía en un amasijo de sentimientos confusos y ardientes deseos. Kurt se había enamorado de lo que creía que eran las dos caras de Elliott. Lo que no sabía es que Elliott, el médico; y Starchild, el cantante, eran dos personas muy diferentes aunque fueran idénticas. Pero para Kurt, eran una sola persona, tímida durante el día y totalmente ardiente durante la noche. Los gemelos daban lugar a la confusión. Mismo aspecto, misma voz, mismo tratamiento, incluso el mismo apodo...Y ambos totalmente locos por Kurt.

¿Quién podría culpar a Kurt por unirlos mentalmente? Para él, solo estaba enamorado de la persona más versátil que había conocido jamás.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar las consecuencias de su enamoramiento.

* * *

Caminaron por Central Park, sus manos entrelazadas, ambos demasiado tímidos como para mirarse sin sonrojarse al instante. Elliott acariciaba su mano, dibujando patrones invisibles en su piel y reduciendo al chico a un montón de emociones incontrolables.

Había sido la cita más perfecta y dulce que Kurt había tenido, solo comparable a las primeras en su relación con Blaine. Blaine, pensó el castaño, frunciendo los labios ligeramente. ¿Qué sería de él?

Elliott interrumpió sus pensamientos dándole un beso en la mejilla, sacando su sonrojo de nuevo.

-¿Te apetece un helado?-Kurt asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

Al ver como el chico se mordía el labio, el cerebro del médico sufrió un cortocircuito. Cogió la cara del otro entre sus manos, con delicadeza, y sin pensar, pasó un dedo por sus labios, liberando el inferior de los dientes de Kurt. El castaño le miraba totalmente ruborizado, con los ojos vidriosos, esperando. Acortando el doloroso espacio entre ellos, Elliott se inclinó estrellando sus labios contra los suyos, con necesidad. De los labios de Kurt escapó un gemido ahogado mientras sus bocas se reunían con urgencia por primera vez y sus lenguas batallaban por el control del beso, un beso dulce pero a la vez lleno de pasión.

Como ellos.

Un par de tontos enamorados dispuestos a darlo todo por quien aman. O en el caso de Kurt, quienes ama.

Separaron sus labios sin separar sus cuerpos, frente contra frente, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Azul contra azul. Uno de ellos sonrió, y sus labios, aún rozando los ajenos, dibujaron una sonrisa igual en la boca de su compañero.

-Te quiero..-dijo uno de los dos.

* * *

__**Hola :3 **

**Yo estoy publicando mucho esta semana, um...**

**Les voy a dejar tarea, mis amores. En ese botón tan lindo donde pone review, que sé que todos vais a usar (¿Verdaaad?), una vez le deis, ¿Podríais decir en vuestro review con quien preferiríais que se quede Kurt? Ya tenéis varias interacciones con los dos, quizás eso os ayude.**

**Muchas gracias, preciosos**

**Nina Bane :3**


	7. Ángeles

Kurt se sentía en el paraíso, o a punto de entrar en el. Estaba en el bar, bailando con los brazos de Starchild anudados en su cintura con fuerza, que provocaban el roce de sus cuerpos. El moreno se estaba volviendo loco por su cercanía, acariciando sus caderas y moviéndolas contra las suyas, tentándole en la pista de baile. Kurt le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y fijando los ojos en los suyos, comenzó a acercar sus caras.

-Dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti...-susurró antes de posar los labios sobre los suyos.

El beso fue explosivo. Alexander alzó su cara bebiendo con ansia del beso, explorando por primera vez esa boca que llevaba años esperando probar. Devoró sus labios con necesidad, jugando con la lengua dispuesta de Kurt, que estaba luchando por el control del beso. Se derritió contra su boca, dejando incluso de bailar, quedando abrazados en medio de la pista mientras se fundían en uno. Algo se encendió en su cabeza, recordándole las últimas palabras de Kurt. Estaba enamorado de él. El otro le mordió el labio durante el beso, proporcionándole un leve pinchazo de dolor que le hizo ver que no soñaba. Kurt le amaba.

Posiblemente era el mejor momento de su vida.

* * *

Se equivocaba, decidió ahora tirado en la cama besando a Kurt. Este era el mejor momento de su vida.

Habían vuelto al apartamento del castaño entre besos y risas, envueltos en los brazos del otro. Kurt había abierto la puerta a tientas, distraído por los besos en el cuello que le dispensaba el otro chico, ambos excitados. Apenas entraron, había presionado al castaño contra la pared, mordiendo su cuello y comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, alentado por los gemidos temblorosos de Kurt. El castaño se subió a su cintura, envolviendo sus piernas a su alrededor, y comenzó a besarle con hambre sin dejar de frotar sus entrepiernas, llevando al otro al límite. Starchild caminó hacia el cuarto con Kurt en sus caderas, quien no dejaba de moverse contra él gimiendo y marcando su cuello y su clavícula. Le tumbó en la cama mirándolo con posesividad, antes de quitarle la camiseta y sentarse en sus caderas, trazando con besos cada parte de su pecho. El castaño se retorcía entre jadeos debajo suya, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el placer.

Le besó con dulzura mientras su mano encontraba el camino bajo sus bóxers y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, sonriendo cuando Kurt se arqueó entre gemidos buscando más contacto. Riendo, Starchild dejó su erección para volver a concentrarse en su pecho, lamiendo los pezones con parsimonia y deleitándose con los quejidos de Kurt y el sabor de su piel. Distrajo a Kurt con besos mientras se deshacía de la ropa sobrante, dejándolos desnudos a ambos. Presionó un dedo contra la entrada de Kurt, sacándole un agudo gemido.

-Shh...Mi amor...-murmuró el moreno besándola para capturar sus quejidos.-¿Duele?

Kurt negó con ojos llorosos, moviéndose contra su dedo. Starchild metió hasta el primer nudillo, notando como el castaño le apretaba en su interior. Le abrió con paciencia, insertando un segundo dedo para abrirle en tijera, ignorando las súplicas del castaño para que fuera más rápido. Estimuló la próstata de Kurt, sonriendo por los gemidos de placer que soltaba el muchacho cada vez que tocaba su punto.

-Y..ya...-gimió de nuevo, arqueándose.-E...estoy listo...

Sonriendo travieso, Starchild sacó los dedos y se posicionó frente a la entrada de Kurt, comenzando a entrar con parsimonia. Gimió al notar lo estrecho que era; incluso estirado, la sensación era asombrosa. Una vez entró totalmente, inició un ritmo lento de embestidas, ignorando las demandas del castaño, intentando alargar al máximo el placer. Kurt se retorció bajo él, alzando sus caderas buscando más contacto, más rapidez, más dureza. El moreno comenzó a moverse más rápido, golpeando su próstata en cada embestida, convirtiendo a Kurt en un amasijo de gemidos e incoherencias que buscaba más y más. Comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo, su boca encontró sus pezones lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos esta vez, notando como Kurt comenzaba a tensarse, próximo al orgasmo. Empujó con fuerza una última vez, al tiempo que succionaba con dureza su pezón. Kurt se corrió con un grito en su mano, apretándole en su interior y haciéndole alcanzar el éxtasis. El moreno gritó su nombre antes de terminar en su interior.

Se fundieron en un beso perezoso, jugando con sus lenguas.

-Te quiero..-murmuró Kurt contra su boca.

-Y yo a tí, ángel...Quiero que conozcas a alguien...Mañana en el bar...-se apoderó de su boca e nuevo, aumentando el ritmo del beso.

-Está bien..-Kurt separó el beso con un sonido húmedo y se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno, que lo estrechó en sus brazos, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo con los dedos.-Eres el mejor novio del mundo,, dulzura...-murmuró antes de caer rendido en sus brazos, con los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa.

Mientras le veía dormir, Starchild decidió que nada en este mundo le haría separarse de su ángel.

* * *

_Te amo_

Sebastian se paralizó mirando a Jesse, que había comenzado a ruborizarse. Se incorporó en la manta en la que habían estado tumbados hasta quedar sentado y le observó, en shock. ¿Qué se hacía ahora? ¿Huir? ¿Quedarse? ¿Reír, llorar?

Sebastian solo había estado enamorado antes de Kurt, y había sido fácil. Era un amor platónico, sin ninguna posibilidad de ser correspondido, y eso le ahorraba las temidas _charlas de sentimientos. _Nunca había sufrido una de esas charlas, pero pudo interpretar a la perfección la mirada en la cara de Jesse. Dolor crudo, el dolor de un amor no correspondido. No pudo soportarlo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, cogiendo su mentón para alzar su cara, y le besó, tratando de decirle todo lo que no era capaz de decir, en ese beso.

Jesse entendió.

* * *

**_Hola :D_**

**_Terminé los exámenes3_**

**_Espero les guste...Os amo a todos3_**

**_Dejadme reviews, anda..._**

**_Nina Bane :3_**


	8. Presentaciones

Elliott esperaba nervioso en el camerino de The Callbacks, mirándose en el espejo. Si antes era parecido a Starchild, con su ropa era exacto. Su hermano le había pedido que saliese con él al escenario a cantar, para sorprender al público y a su novio. El hecho de que su hermano tuviese un novio que quisiese presentarle había sorprendido al moreno, ya que Alexander nunca le había presentado a ninguno de los chicos, que no eran más que simples copias del ángel. Sentía curiosidad por conocer al muchacho que había encandilado a su hermano lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar la perfección del castaño, que ahora era su novio, recordó con una sonrisa embobada.

El recuerdo de Kurt alejó los nervios unos segundos, hasta que escuchó los golpes en la puerta llamándole al escenario. Elliott gimió, temeroso de fallar en el escenario. Llevaba tanto sin cantar, y habían ensayado tan poco la canción...Una canción que había escrito Alexander, según él, dedicada a su hermano. Elliott solo podía pensar que iba a morir. Temblando, salió del camerino, encontrándose con su hermano que iba vestido igual que él. Se abrazaron nerviosos, con una sonrisa, antes de subir al escenario cogidos de la mano.

Elliott alzó el micrófono comenzando a cantar.

_Cold as ice_  
_And more bitter than a December_  
_Winter night_  
_That's how I treated you_  
_And I know that I_  
_I sometimes tend to loose my temper_  
_And I cross the line_  
_Yeah that's the truth_

El médico siguió cantando, sin ser consciente de que unos ojos azul brillante les observaban horrorizados a su hermano y a él.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_  
_But I could never_  
_Leave your side_  
_No matter what I say_  
_'Cause if I wanted to go_  
_I would've gone by now but_  
_I really need you near me_  
_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_All along_  
_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_  
_If I was alone_  
_Deep down I know_  
_If you were gone_  
_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_  
_'Cause I'm lost without you_

Fue en ese momento cuando Starchild encontró los ojos llorosos de Kurt y le sonrió ruborizándose, tomando más fuerza en la canción.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_  
_But I could never_  
_Leave your side_  
_No matter what I say_  
_'Cause if I wanted to go_  
_I would've gone by now_  
_But I really need you near me_  
_To keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave_  
_I would've left by now_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

_I get kind of dark_  
_Let it go too far_  
_I can be obnoxious at times_  
_But try and see my heart_  
_'Cause I need you now_  
_So don't let me down_  
_You're the only thing in this world_  
_I would die without_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_  
_I would've gone by now but_  
_I really need you near me_  
_To keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave_  
_I would've left by now_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_  
_I would've gone by now but_  
_I really need you near me_  
_To keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave_  
_I would've left by now_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself_

Los hermanos terminaron la canción jadeantes, abrazándose. Los aplausos atronadores ocultaron el golpe que dio Kurt al caer al suelo, desmayado, y los gritos de alarma de Sebastian.

* * *

**_Hola :3_**

**_Es corto y lo sé, pero es lo máximo que os puedo traer ahora y es un capítulo importante. La canción es Better Than I Know Myself de Adam Lambert *^*_**

**_Los quiero a todos_**

**_Nina Bane (Dejad reviews.. :c )_**


	9. Gemelos

Kurt parpadeó, abriendo los ojos, cansado como si llevase días sin descansar. Notó calor a uno de sus lados y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo embobado al ver a Elliott durmiendo a su lado. Acarició su pelo enamorado, embobándose en sus facciones perfectas. Entonces escuchó a su lado un ruidito celoso y volvió la cabeza. Se sintió desfallecer al ver a una copia exacta de Elliott mirándole, los ojos azules abiertos en una mirada de cachorrito buscando mimos, pero los labios en una mueca que jamás hubiese llevado Elliott. Alejó la mano del otro chico, tomando la barbilla del muchacho recién descubierto y observándole fijamente.

-¿Starchild?—murmuró, robándole una sonrisa al ojiazul, que asintió y se llevó una mano a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano.

Salieron de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina. Una vez allí, el cantante le hizo un gesto, permitiéndole hablar. Esta vez, fueron unos gemidos provenientes del cuarto de Sebastian lo que le hizo callar. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron cómicamente mirando a Alexander.

-¿Sebastian y Jesse están…?—Starchild comenzó a reír, asintiendo. Kurt entró apresuradamente en el cuarto, justo para ver como Jesse se movía bajo Sebastian, dejando una imagen imborrable en su mente. Dio un chillido cubriéndose los ojos. — ¡Bas!

Los dos amantes se paralizaron y Jesse miró por encima del hombro de su chico, para ver al castaño totalmente ruborizado y con los ojos tapados, mientras su mejor amigo les miraba sonriendo pícaro. Gruñó molesto.

-Alexander, sácale de aquí o te juro que lo mato. Ya es la…—gimió al notar a Sebastian aún en su interior. —Décima vez que nos interrumpe…

Riendo, Alexander sacó a Kurt del cuarto, abrazándole por la cintura. Besó su cuello con dulzura y puso música suave para acallar los gemidos de sus amigos. Kurt le miraba ruborizado, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

-Tú me hiciste el amor… ¿Verdad? —le sostuvo la mirada cada vez más sonrojado.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? ¿Puedes…diferenciarnos? —sonrió al ver el asentimiento de Kurt. — ¿Cómo? —sujetó su barbilla con cariño, acariciando su mandíbula con un dedo.

-P…Para empezar…Elliott es más inocente y…su cara es más suave…Pero la tuya es más firme. Los dos sois hermosos, claro…Tus ojos son más azules, los de tu hermano más claros, y tú siempre me miras con…picardía, como si fuera algo que te gustaría comer…—jadeó al notar los labios del chico en su cuello, acariciando sus tendones. —Vale…Me quieres comer. Elliott me mira como si fuese lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida, como su fuese un fenómeno. Los dos me llamáis _ángel, _pero él lo dice con adoración…Y tú con certeza…Como si realmente creyeses que soy un ángel.

-Eres un ángel… —susurró alejándose tras dejarle un chupetón. — ¿Solo has estado conmigo? —sonrió al chico cuando asintió vigorosamente. — ¿Ves? Eres un ángel…Y estoy seguro que lo sabías, de alguna forma…Sabías que no éramos el mismo, pero no tenías ninguna prueba… ¿De cuál estás enamorado?

-De los dos. —murmuró con la mirada gacha, incapaz de ver a uno de los chicos que amaba. —Estoy enamorado de los dos y esto es un desastre…Yo…Necesito salir, Sta…No, Starchild no…Te llamas Alexander, ¿No?

-Sí, ese soy yo.

-Necesito dar un paseo…Solo.

-Estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas…Siempre vamos a esperarte. —acarició la mejilla de su amado elevándole la cara y dejando un suave beso en sus labios al que Kurt trató de resistirse, pero terminó cediendo ante él. —Dios, te amo tanto, ángel…

-Sabes que también te amo. —murmuró con la voz quebrada, escondiendo después la cara en su cuello mientras el otro le abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura. El abrazo no tardó en romperse, Kurt se secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse para volver vestido, y salir por la puerta del piso, despidiéndose con la mano de Alexander.

* * *

Elliott lo había observado todo desde el quicio de la puerta, su corazón roto por las últimas palabras del castaño. Cuando este se fue, entró al salón, mirando a su hermano, dolido.

-Deja de jugar con su cabeza. Así solo le estás confundiendo. —el otro ojiazul se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa traviesa y una ceja alzada.

-¿Confundiéndole? No, hermanito…Le estoy enseñando a nuestro ángel sus opciones…Te tiene a ti…El hermano triunfador, el médico…Y me tiene a mí, el fracasado cantante de bar que vive a base de tu sueldo. Mi única arma la posees tú también, querido. Tendré que usar mis encantos antes, ¿No? Ya sé que eres el inocente y todo eso, pero de nuevo, el primero que le enamoró fuiste tú. —el dolor apareció en sus ojos rápidamente, un relámpago de agonía que si Elliott no estuviese acostumbrado a ver, no hubiese visto. —Siempre eres tú el primero…Hermanito.

-No siempre. Tú le hiciste el amor…Alexander.

-Pero quien le hizo amar fuiste tú, Elliott. Tú, el hijo perfecto de mamá y papá. El chico estudioso y triunfador de la familia. Y yo, a tu sombra. Siempre, siempre a tu sombra. Más me valía haber muerto al nacer, pero tuve que sobrevivir a la maldita incubadora…

-¡No digas eso, joder! Eres mi hermano. Somos gemelos, Alexander. Idénticos, iguales. Si hubieses muerto, yo también. Somos uno, y no podemos vivir sin el otro…Eso decía tu canción…Better than I Know Myself…Nos conocemos mejor que nadie, hermano. Y sé que dices todo esto porque crees que no mereces a Kurt…

-Odio lo bien que me conoces. —susurró con la voz quebrada, dejando dos lágrimas surcar sus mejillas.

-Shh…—abrazó a su hermano pequeño con fuerza, mientras este se deshacía en sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar.

* * *

**_Feliz año nuevo queridos :3_**

**_Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, el lado tierno de Alexander... ;3_**

**_Espero que os guste, os quiero_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	10. Blaine

Blaine había cambiado desde su último encuentro con Kurt, y su posterior pelea con Sebastian. Por lo que sabía, el castaño había terminado ingresado por intento de suicidio, y eso le había roto totalmente. Había destrozado a Kurt, era consciente de ello, y se arrepentía. Llevaba meses sin saber nada del chico, no desde que uno de los médicos del hospital le echó de mala manera al saber quién era y a quién buscaba. Lo extraño es que le había parecido ver al mismo médico antes, en el coche en el que se había ido Sebastian.

_Flash-Back_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Blaine y mostrando a un Sebastian de ceño fruncido y con la desesperación pintada en el rostro._

_-¿Vienes buscando sexo, Smythe? Espérame un segundo...-se levantó perezosamente devorando con los ojos cada línea del cuerpo del otro.-Sabes, solías ser divertido, molestando a Kurt mientras coqueteabas conmigo, ah, ese chico es una fiera en la cama cuando está celoso, y tú eras quien más celoso le ponía...pero después cometiste el error de enamorarte de él.-negó con el dedo, suspirando con pesar.-Muy mal, Sebby. está mal enamorarse de tu mejor amigo...Y está aún peor cuando no eres suficiente para él.-susurró con malicia, destilando veneno en cada palabra.-Kurt lo sabe, sabe que le amas o al menos lo intuye. Su cabecita no está tan hueca como todos creíamos. Esta tarde no paraba de susurrar __**"No, a Bas le me quiere"**__ Bas, Bas, Bas.-agudizó la voz para ridiculizar la del castaño, mientras las manos del otro se cerraron en puños y el odio en sus ojos crecía por segundos.-Podrías haberte quedado conmigo, ser mi amante...Nos lo hubiesemos pasado tan bien juntos, cariño. Pero no, te enamoraste...Ahora nuestra pequeña putita cree que harías cualquier cosa por él, está convencido...Una pena que tú solo estés interesado en su culo, ¿verdad?-le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.-Si te portas bien te dejaré tirartelo cuantas veces quieras, pero antes te acostarás conmigo...Me pregunto...Cuanto tiempo llevas conteniendote...-susurró con voz melosa deslizando un dedo por el pecho del ojiverde, con parsimonia._

_No vio venir el puño directo hacia su estómago. Blaine se dobló por la mitad gimiendo, bajo la satisfecha y llena de desprecio mirada de Sebastian._

_-Sabía que eras pura mierda, Blaine, pero no sabía que apestabas tanto, maldito imbécil. Kurt, Kurt es lo mejor que pudo pasarte en la vida, y has reducido su maravillosa forma de ser a cenizas. Está en un maldito hospital ahora por tu culpa, Blaine. Todo es tu culpa. Tienes a la persona más maravillosa de Estados Unidos, por la que medio Nueva York mataría, y tú te entretienes poniéndole los cuernos con la otra mitad de la ciudad. ¿Qué sabe que lo amo? Mejor, así al menos sabrá que nunca voy a abandonarlo, al menos sabe que merece algo más que los pútridos retazos de amor que su prometido se digna a darle. ¿Para qué te prometiste con él si ibas a serle infiel cada día? ¿Dónde está el punto de tener alguien maravilloso con quien casarte y que te ama incondicionalmente si vas a hacerle daño?-estrelló su puño contra la boca de Blaine, haciéndole escupir sangre._

_-Me gusta probar mis juguetes, es tan divertido cuanto pueden aguantar sin romperse...Kurt es el muñeco de porcelana más firme, tenaz y sumiso que he visto nunca, tan inocente...Ah, cuando le conocí pensé que se rompería pronto, pero me sorprende día a día y me ayuda a ser más creativo...¿Cuál es el punto, Sebastian? El punto es ver hasta donde puedo llegar sin dejar marcas en su piel de alabastro, ver hasta donde puedo humillarle sin hacerle llorar, comprobar que después de todo seguirá viniendo sumisamente a mí... El punto es destruirlo._

_Esta vez si esperaba los golpes. Llegaron entre gritos e insultos, y duraron hasta que Sebastian terminó de liberarse. Para entonces, sus nudillos estaban teñidos de rojo. Apretando los puños y con una última mirada de desprecio, se marchó dejando a Blaine a solas con el dolor._

Aún le dolían los golpes cada vez que los recordaba, pero estaba muy agradecido a Sebastian por haberle hecho despertar. Destruir a Kurt...Había estado tan ciego, tan equivocado. Tan destinado al fracaso. Necesitaba encontrar a Kurt. Necesitaba encontrarle y pedir perdón, arreglar todo el daño que había hecho. Necesitaba reparar cada grieta en Kurt.


End file.
